Wonderland: The Story of Hearts
by Sealand90210
Summary: The Prequel to Allie in Wonderland... Generations after the events in Alice in Wonderland, the kingdoms remain in peace. In the Country of Hearts, a princess is being raised to be a queen and is willing to do anything while she is still young to secure her power when she eventually becomes the Queen of Hearts. The rating is because of the later chapters... and slight paranoia


**NOW I finally have this one up! Thank lord death! I have had this sitting in my head for months and months but now it's finally on "paper". This is almost NOTHING like my original draft. Unlike calling all the monsters, I have a lot more liberties with this story since everyone was just assigned characters and I just went from there. Cheshire's name shall not be revealed... probably not now or ever... Pasts shall be explore. I shall be using time skips because this is the Prequel to Allie in Wonderland, I just want this out first. I already have things for Allie in Wonderland. So hope you enjoy. I finished this at 3 in the damn morning... TIME TO SLEEP. Enjoy**

* * *

Wonderland: The Story of Hearts

Chapter One: The Royal Thief

The sound of shattering glass penetrated the quiet atmosphere of Bellerose castle. Guards awoke from the slumber and, in their armor, rushed to the origin of the sound. In the room, they discovered a little girl with brown hair braided behind her. She had a light rose night gown. A guard went over to her, "Princess! Are you alright!?" She seemed to not hear him, despite how loud he was. She was mumbling something and walked over to the broken window, which let in the glistening moonbeams. The guard quickly pulled her back. "Princess Nakita! There is glass over there. Please be careful." As other guards quickly came in, the guard pulled the princess aside.

"Little Princess… Did you see anything?" She stared up at the guard. "Hezak?" "Yes ma'am?" She poked his forehead and she giggled. "Yes I saw something. Another little girl… probably about a little shorter than me… with brownish red hair. OH! Cat ears! She had cat ears and when I came in she jumped out the window with my crown and evaporated into thin air." Hezak looked at her a little unsure about her story of an evaporating cat eared little girl, but so far it was the only account to go off of. The crown was indeed missing however and the guards began searching in the closest town, which was only a few minutes away by horse. Hezak took the Princess to her parents before also leaving to join the search…

~Meanwhile in the town~

"Guys! Hey! Come out! I have something to show you!" A girl announced. A group of children ranging from age nine to three gathered around the girl.

"What were you able to get?" "Can I see it?" "Did you see the Princess?"

The bunch of questions flooding in faded as a group of older kids approached the children. The children moved to let the older ones through.

"Show us." One of the boys, a red head, demanded. The girl stood firm and presented the Princess's crown. The gold crown was laced with various jewels, like rubies and pink sapphires. The older kids began to talk. "We could buy a house with that!" announced a different boy. "Or better clothes!" A girl retorted. "Or food!" The red head replied. He made a motion to take the crown, but the young girl slapped his hand away. "

"Hey! This is my crown! You keep what you steal, remember?" She backed away and some of the nine years olds got in front of her to guard her. "Why you little!" The older kids shoved the nine year olds out the way. A dirty blonde boy grabbed the girl's long brunette hair. "You think you're so tough, don't you!?" He went to grab the crown and she scratched him and evaporated, taking the crown with her. The older kids glared at the younger ones, who were defending their fellow friend and orphan. It wasn't too long after that Hezak and the other guards entered the town. Hezak noticed the large group of children and got off his horse and went to approach them. "Children, you shouldn't be out this late. Aren't your parents worried?"

A seven year old spoke up for the group. "We don't have parents, sir… We're orphans." Hezak looked at the children. He had always had a soft spot for children, mainly orphans. He looked over at the older children.

"Shouldn't you be in bed as well?" The older kids scoffed at him. "Well can you guys help me? You see we're trying to find the person who stole the Princess's crown. Have you seen anything or anyone suspicious?" The little kids all looked at each other and feel quiet. The red headed teen, "Yay we seen her. She hangs around these little brats. She is about this tall with long brown hair and cat ears." Hezak looked over of them. "Which way did she go?!" They shrugged. "She evaporated. She could be anywhere in the town." The little kids quickly took the distraction and all separated, returning to their orphanages. Hezak sighed, "Well… just head home… now" He stared sternly at them. They eventually dispersed and Hezak stood there wondering what he could possibly do next.

Another guard came up to him. "Captain! We found an old woman who has information about the suspect! Please come with me." Hezak followed, pondering places the girl could have gone to. They approached a house that stood near the center of the town, it was about two stories, but very wide. The old woman was waiting outside the door.

"Please come in… We have a lot to discuss it seems." She led them into the house. It was a cozy little home with some toys here and there, and a delectable aroma coming from the kitchen area. "Please sit down gentlemen, my son is almost done making tea for you." She sat down in a rock chair. A young man, around his mid-late twenties came from the kitchen, carrying a tray with a teapot and teacups on it.

"Make yourself comfortable." He stated as he poured the tea into each cup, handing one to his mother. Hezak took a cup but set it back down on the table. "You said you had some information to offer us. About the cat eared thief," The elderly woman nodded and took a sip of her tea, but the young man spoke up first.

"Allow me. But first might I ask what she has done this time? We've never had the Royal guards come knocking about her." Hezak paused, 'This time?' "She has committed a serious offence by stealing the crown of our little Princess." The two looked shocked and paused for a moment. "Then I guess it can't be helped… Well like I said this isn't the first time people have come knocking about her. She tends to steal from people. We try to talk to her, but that doesn't seem to do anything to deter her from stealing." Hezak listened intently, "But who is she?" The other guard looked at him and his face said 'what does it matter', but he was promptly ignored. "Even we don't know who she is or where she came here. She just showed up on our door step covered in ashes and blood. We could never pull up any information on any nearby murders or house fires so we just let her stay here." The young man sipped his tea and the old woman continued his dialogue.

"I started calling her Cheshire, she reminded me of the tales of the Cheshire cat I use to hear from my grandmother, who was told the story as a child by her mother. She really is a good child, quiet and shy, but she is very sweet when she isn't getting in trouble. Please hold no ill will toward her, she'll probably return the crown. The guilt would eventually chew away." The old woman softly smiled. "Ma'am. She stole from the royal family. I can't promise anything in regards to her safety once we arrest her." "I doubt you'll be able to, as you've probably heard, she can evaporate. You'll never been able to catch her… but" The old woman handed the cup to her son before looking through her pockets.

She pulled out a small bracelet. "I don't understand why… but this prevents her from evaporating… She showed up with it when she first arrived. If you can get this on her, you may be able to detain her for a while." She handed the bracelet to Hezak. He stared at the silver bracelet. It had two little charms on it, a little cat and a heart. It was just big enough to fit around a child's hand.

"Thank you ma'am. I'll try not to harm her, but I cannot make any promises on the Royal Family." She simply nodded but seemed saddened. The young man noticed, "I think you should be continuing your search now." He set the teacups back on the tray before leading the two guards to the door.

The other left but Hezak was stopped by the young man. "You seem to be a nice guy, so I'll leave you with this. She likes to be alone by the lake, outside of town. It's her quiet place… She may be there…" Hezak nodded gratefully. The old woman stared out the window as the two left.

'Cheshire… what are we going to do with you…'

~At a crystal lake outside of town~

Cheshire sat by the edge of the lake looking into the clear blue water. 'Why did I let those idiots talk me into this… now I'm in big trouble…The old lady isn't going to be happy with me… I'll have to wear that stupid bracelet for another month again.' She kicked the water and took the crown out. 'Maybe I could sell it and get out of here… No one cares about me… It's not like they would notice…' She set it on her head. 'They get to live without a care in the world… Then you have me… no parents… no one to care about you… just useless…' She was contemplating what to do when she heard a twig snap in the surrounding forest. "Who's there!?" She hid the crown and took a defensive stance, using a branch as a weapon. She was relieved when a little frog came out from the woods. "Just a frog…" She paused and her cat ears twitched. "Who else is there!? I can hear your breathing!" She couldn't see them, they were hidden behind the trees, but they decided to move out and the moonlight caused their armor to shimmer a soft silver glow with the emblem of the Royal family printed on the arm. The guard stepped out into the open and they spent a few seconds staring at each other. The guard had soft blonde hair with golden brown eyes. "I'm sorry to have frightened you… I just wanted to talk to you." He said. Cheshire eased a little bit, "How can I trust you? You're after me." He sighed. "Please I'm trying to make this easier for you. You're only a child. You can still have a chance. Here. My name is Hezak… Would you let me sit next to you?" Every instinct told Cheshire she shouldn't, but she wanted to talk with someone… even if he was a Royal Guard. She motioned him over to the lake and sat back down. Hezak sat next to her.

They were silent for a few minutes until Hezak coughed, "So… would you care to explain yourself? I still don't understand why you would do this." Cheshire fidgeted nervously, "W-well… these older kids were teasing me and dared me to steal from the princess… I didn't want to be seen as a weakling so I decided to go through with it…" Cheshire couldn't keep it in and just confessed. "Then let me help you, please. I can at least lessen your punishment, if I show you're remorseful…" She stared at the water then looked up at Hezak, almost on the brink of crying. "C-c-could y-you really h-help?" He nodded and she took out the crown and handed it to him. He took out the bracelet. "I'm going to have to ask that you put this on." Cheshire looked at him. "Please. It will help me deal with the others, they're strict on rules and regulations." Cheshire nervously agreed, though she never liked the bracelet. Hezak picked her up and she felt warm and softly smile and just set her head on his shoulder.

He walked through the woods carrying her in one arm. The got to the town and to his men. They saw him coming and immediately rushed over.

"Captain!? You captured the thief!? Good job." "I'll get the chains and put her in the carriage." One made a motion to grab her, but Hezak stopped him. "That won't be necessary. I have her and she'll ride with me okay." The others seemed puzzled on why he would treat her differently than any other thing. Hezak walked over to his horse. He set Cheshire in the front before getting on. "We're heading back to the castle now." Cheshire grew more and more nervous, wondering if she made a mistake in judgment. As they got closer to the castle, surrounded by other guards on horses, Cheshire began to regret the decision.

Hezak got of the horse went the reached the front gate and pickup up Cheshire, carrying her easily in one arm. The stable boys were taking the horses. Bellerose was an elegant castle, covered in ivory and red marble, fit for the Royal Heart family it housed. The doors opened and the lights shone brightly. The throne room was not empty. The King and queen sat in their respective thrones while the Princess was sitting in her father's lap. Hezak set Cheshire down and held her hand, trying to ease her obvious nerves.

"Why is the thief not in chains!?" The Queen questioned. "Your Majesty. She already has the proper chain, besides she wanted to apologize for her theft." He pulled out the crown. A servant came and delicately took it from him, the returned it to the Princess. The Princess stared at the girl curiously. "Then let her be thrown in the dungeon," The Queen announced. Cheshire's face turned to anger and she pulled away from Hezak. "You were no help! You promised to help me!" She was upset.

"Stop!" The King interrupted. "No such punishment shall be enacted upon this girl." The Queen looked at her husband, but that did not put him down.

His daughter got off his lap and ran over to Cheshire, "You're an interesting girl," she stated, "From now on you're my eyes and ears. You will stay with me when I become queen." The King looked back at his Queen, who was surprised at her daughter's interest in a common thief. Cheshire didn't seem all too thrilled by her proposal, feeling she had no choice in the matter.

Hezak looked at the child. "Your Highness. I will personally see to her education and well-being." Cheshire glared at him. "I don't need any more "help" from you." The Princess grabbed her and hugged her. "You're going to be my new friend." The King clapped. "Servants! Prepare a room for this girl. Close to the Princess's and move Hezak's room right next to hers. Hurry! Hurry!" He announced and the sleepy servants made themselves busy. The Princess was laughing and smiling, making Cheshire unbelievably uncomfortable. 'I'd rather take the dungeon…' Cheshire thought. Hezak knelt down on one knee.

"Cheshire… Is it okay if I call you that? I would like to make it up to you. Please let me help you have a better life in Bellerose. Please." Nakita let go of her "friend" and let Cheshire talk to him. She didn't know how to respond. "Well… uh…. I… Fine…. It's not like I have a choice in the matter anyway…" The King and Queen elected to head back to the bedroom, as it still was dark outside.

"Cat girl! Cat girl! What should I call you!?" Cheshire was being overwhelmed, she turned to Nakita. "Cheshire… just call me that…" She turned back to Hezak, who picked her up again. "I'll take you to your new room." Nakita walked next to Hezak as they headed toward the Princess's other room. The servants were working fast so they could go back to sleep. Nakita opened a door with a heart printed on it. "Good night. Cheshire." She grinned and closed the door behind her. The servants at least set up the bed and other things and the moving of Hezak's furniture was being finished. Hezak went into the Cheshire's new room and set her down on the bed. "I know that's not your real name. Would you care to tell me your real name?" Cheshire looked up at him. She hesitated greatly, she never told anyone her name, not to mention someone she barely met. This seemed to be the she went against all her instincts…

"M-my name is…"

* * *

**Still no revealing name for the Cheshire. The takes place several decades after the events in Alice in Wonderland. Well hope you it. Please Read and Review. I value opinions.**


End file.
